thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dion Chamorin-Seppelt
Attention! This tribute belongs to SwimmingLion. Please do not use this tribute without permission from them. Thanks! SwimmingLion (talk) 15:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Dion Chamorin-Seppelt is a male tribute of District 4. He has proclaimed himself as Lord of the Chamorin-Seppelt estate and fortune, believing that Lyarra, the rightful heir to the position (however, she would be a Lady and not a Lord) as she is the eldest Chamorin-Seppelt child, is dead. Information Name: Dion Chamorin-Seppelt District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 17 Weapon: Sword (Rising Phoenix, if he can get it) Token: None Height: 6'2 Appearance: Short, light brown hair, dark crystal blue eyes, pale skin Fears: Not having Power Alliance: Careers Interview Angle: Be Charismatic Bloodbath Strategy: Go for the cornucopia, grab everything you see and kill everyone who isn't a career Games Strategy: Stick with the careers, and get any kill you can; eventually betray the careers Volunteered?: Yes Personality * Dion is the most evil out of the Chamorin-Seppelts. * He doesn't care for anyone. * He's power-hungry. * He is easily jealous. * He tends to contradict himself a lot. * He has little to no remorse for anyone. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Weaponry, strength, planning schemes Weaknesses: Arguments, contradicting himself, remorse Backstory Dion was born a year after Lyarra. Lyarra didn't show any interest in her new baby brother as she was too busy having adventures at the beach. As he grew older, he became jealous of Lyarra. He wanted her independence but he couldn't have it as he was not as location smart as Lyarra. He also became very jealous of his younger siblings due to them receiving the attention that he no longer received, contradicting his earlier feelings. Soon, Dion became a very jealous yet contradicting person. He was completely nasty towards his younger siblings and became power-hungry. Eventually, he grew up focusing on nothing else but gaining power. When Dion was 12, news had spread that Waud and Zania (his parents) had been killed a drive-by-shooting. The assailant remained unknown. Unlike his younger siblings, Dion didn't mourn the death of his parents. He actually smiled as he knew that he could get the estate and the fortune for himself. He just needed Lyarra to be out of the way (Lyarra was soon to move to The Capitol). However, before he could put any plans into action, he was shoved into the district's orphanage. Finding the orphanage to be embarrassing, he tried many times to escape but got caught by the orphanage's guards. He didn't care for his younger siblings and planned to leave them in the orphanage. One night, after intricate planning, he successfully managed to escape. Dion focused on taking back the estate and the fortune, but it wasn't going to be easy without money. And so he resorted to one thing he didn't particularly want to do but had to if he wanted to carry out his plan, work for other people. He spent the next few years working for various people. Once he gained his money, he discretely murdered those people. Eventually, he gained enough money to aid him in his plan to take back the estate and the fortune. Dion made his way to the Mansion and discovered that Lyarra wasn't there but a family of seven was. Feeling confident, he planned out how to kill each of the seven family members (two adults, three teenagers, two children). Each kill was successful and soon afterwards, he declared himself Lord of the Chamorin-Seppelt estate and fortune. The bodies had been disposed of secretly by people Dion had worked with. He also gained possession of the ancestral sword, 'Rising Phoenix'. Once he had this sword, he wasn't even happy. He wanted ''more ''power. And so, he volunteered for the Hunger Games so he could be rich and famous and happy forever. Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:SwimmingLion's Tributes Category:Volunteer